Falling Snow
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Gouenji et Endou se retrouve coincé par une tempête de neige le soir de Noël. Ce qui ne devait être que quelques minutes d'attente se retrouve transformé en heures propices aux confessions.


**(Joyeux Noël ! :D**

** Je préviens ici, c'est un OS particulièrement kitch. Mais c'est Noël et j'avais pas envie d'écrire un truc compliqué. Et puis j'aime bien les trucs niais, moi ^^)**

* * *

Gouenji leva le visage vers le ciel nocturne et ferma les yeux, savourant la morsure froide des flocons de neige sur sa peau légèrement hâlée luisante de sueur.

_ J'ai faim ! J'ai envie de manger des onigiris !

_ Endou… On commence à peine à s'entrainer.

_ Mais j'ai faim ! Et il commence à neiger.

_ Quel rapport entre le fait qu'il neige et que tu ais faim ?

Endou sourit joyeusement et ramassa son ballon de football.

_ Viens Gouenji, on va manger et après on recommence à jouer au football !

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête d'un air désabusé avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Deux choses avaient de la place dans le cœur d'Endou : le football et la nourriture. C'était aussi ce qui occupait constamment son esprit.

Les deux amis se mirent en route vers le centre-ville en parlant football et super-technique.

Tout était illuminé par les lumières de Noël et un immense sapin décoré se dressait au centre de la place principale.

_ C'est vrai, c'est ce soir, Noël… J'adore cette période de l'année, il y a toujours plein de bonnes choses à manger ! Tu feras quoi, toi, ce soir ?

_ Rien de spécial. Mon père va travailler à l'hôpital alors… Et toi ?

_ Manger pleins de choses avec mes parents !

_ Quelle surprise.

Gouenji inclina la tête avec un léger sourire, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

_oOo_

Après avoir mangé les onigiris réclamés à grands cris par Endou, les deux garçons retournèrent s'entrainer au pied de la tour d'Inazuma, sous la neige qui s'intensifiait. Noël ou pas, le football n'attendait pas !

Mais lorsque la neige tomba tellement fort qu'ils ne pouvaient plus distinguer le ballon à deux mètres d'eux, ils se résolurent à aller s'abriter.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers la cabane à côté de la tour d'acier, là où était installé le générateur qui permettait d'allumer l'éclair qui ornait le haut de la tour.

Il faisait plutôt bon à l'intérieur de la pièce, sans pour autant que la température soit étouffante.

Endou s'affala contre le mur en soupirant.

_ J'aurais voulut qu'on s'entraine encore…

_ Il se fait tard, nous n'aurions pas tardé à rentrer de toute façon.

Endou enroula les bras autour de ses genoux en y calant son menton avec une moue boudeuse.

_ J'avais pas envie de rentrer.

Gouenji observa son ami avant de s'asseoir face à lui, sans entendre sa dernière remarque marmonnée trop bas.

Dans le silence pesant installé entre eux, ils pouvaient entendre le mugissement du vent et le craquement de tôles de la cabane. La neige continuait de tomber avec intensité et ne laissait aucun espoir de se calmer.

Les deux garçons avaient bien conscience d'être coincé là pour un certain temps.

_ Désolé Endou, tu aurais sans doute préféré être avec ta famille à manger plein de choses plutôt que te retrouver coincé ici avec moi.

Endou resta silencieux avant de sourire doucement.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu sais Gouenji… Passé la soirée de Noël avec toi, c'est vraiment génial ! Je… Je n'ai pas osé te le demander directement, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te demander de venir t'entrainer avec moi, comme ça je serais quand même avec toi aujourd'hui… Moi, je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi.

Gouenji fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre l'étrange phrase d'Endou. Mais peu importe dans le sens par laquelle il la prenait, il en arrivait toujours à ne comprendre qu'une seule et unique chose : Endou voulait être avec lui ce soir, sans oser le lui demander.

_ Gouenji ? Si… Si je te l'avais demandé… Pas pour jouer au football, mais juste… juste être tout les deux… Tu aurais répondus quoi ?

Le garçon blond pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil étonné. La façon dont Endou le regardait en se mordant la lèvre indiquait qu'il attendait sa réponse. Gouenji détourna le regard pour le fixer sur la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tourbillonnait toujours avec violence.

_ J'aurais… Je t'aurais répondu oui… même sans jouer au football.

Il se sentit rougir avant même la fin de sa phrase.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ou… Oui, vraiment.

Gouenji releva les yeux vers Endou et le regarda bien en face, malgré ses joues brûlantes.

_ Endou, moi aussi je… Je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi. Mais je n'osais pas te le demander… Parce que… Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me dises ''non''…

Endou sourit et récupéra quelque chose dans son sac, une petite pochette de papier à motif d'éclair et de ballon de foot. Il la tendit à son ami en lui offrant son plus beau sourire en même temps.

_ Joyeux Noël Gouenji ! C'est… pour toi.

Gouenji prit doucement la petite pochette et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une fine lanière de cuir rouge orangé comme les flammes. Une lanière parfaite pour l'attaquant de feu.

_ Endou…

Le gardien de but sortit une lanière identique de sa poche en rougissant.

_ Je… Ils étaient vendus par deux… Je me suis dis que... Oublie ça ! J'ai imaginé n'importe quoi ! Oublie ! Je vais le reprendre et…

_ N'essaye même pas !

Gouenji referma son poing sur le bracelet enflammé, presque en colère.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu le reprennes ! C'est à moi ! Tu me l'as donné et je ne veux pas… je ne…

Gouenji soupira en laissant retomber doucement son poing le long de son corps. Endou le regardait d'un air perdu, la main à moitié tendue. L'attaquant desserra le poing et présenta la fine lanière de cuir au jeune homme brun.

_ Tu veux bien… me la mettre ?

Endou rougit mais s'exécuta en souriant. Il attacha le bracelet enflammé au poignet de son ami, sentant son cœur s'emballer dès que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau.

_ Endou, ce bracelet… ton envie d'être avec moi ce soir… Est-ce que c'est… Est-ce que tu…

_ …t'aime… Gouenji… Je t'aime !

Le jeune homme blond prit doucement la fine lanière qu'Endou serrait toujours entre ses doigts et sourit avant de la lui attacher au poignet à son tour.

_ Moi aussi. Endou, je t'aime aussi.

Le brun sourit alors largement et se jeta dans les bras de Gouenji. Son sourire s'étira encore d'avantage lorsque le blond répondit à son étreinte et glissa sa main sur sa nuque.

Dehors la neige continuait de tomber à gros flocons mais ni l'un ni l'autre ni prêtait plus attention.

_oOo_

_ Gouenji ! J'ai faim !

_ Endou, on commence à peine à s'entrainer…

_ J'ai faim quand même ! Je veux des onigiris !

Le jeune homme blond observa le brun en souriant avec amusement.

Deux choses avaient de la place dans le cœur d'Endou : le football et la nourriture. C'était aussi ce qui occupait constamment son esprit.

Mais une seule personne pouvait éclipser ces deux choses dans le cœur et l'esprit d'Endou, les dépassants sans le moindre effort.

Désormais, ce qui dépassait le football et les onigiris dans l'esprit et le cœur d'Endou, c'était Gouenji.


End file.
